


221B Drabbles

by ForeverShippingJohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Never Ending, No connecting storyline, Parentlock, Romance, not chronological, will be kept in progress for whenever I feel like doing a little writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/pseuds/ForeverShippingJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of life with Sherlock and John: past, present, and all the possible futures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know that scene in Reichenbach with the fence, I just couldn't help it ;)

"Sherlock! We need to coordinate!" John said, his non-handcuffed hand grabbing the other man's jacket, pulling him forwards.

The doctor took this opportunity to scan the ethereal sight in front of him. John found his gaze dropping to the slightly parted lips of the panting detective. Suddenly, the close proximity and the adrenaline rush caught up to him and he crashed their lips together. It wasn't the most comfortable experience, their heads and arms at odd angles because of the bars.

Sherlock broke off the kiss with a growl of frustration and looked towards the handcuffs. He started to maneuver their wrists and John quickly caught on, helping to get the handcuffs free from the top of the rail. John practically launched over the fence, pushing Sherlock roughly against the wall and captured his lips once more in a hungry kiss. John then disconnected his lips and slowly started to kiss down Sherlock's jawline and lingered at his luxurious neck. The detective's chest rumbled as he let out a soft groan that was so baritone and sensual it should have been illegal. Suddenly, a police car was heard in the distance, reminding both men that they were currently fugitives.

"Later." Sherlock said with a small smile.

"Oh God yes." John replied. Sherlock grabbed his hand and they ran, hearts furiously beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT MARCH 30th, 2017: 
> 
> I just want to take this opportunity to say that I started these like four years ago. I've developed as a writer since then so, in my mind at least, they get better as they go haha :P Enjoy!


	2. Baby

Sherlock Holmes had never imagined he would ever be a father. The thought never even crossed his brilliant mind. That was until he met a certain army doctor that changed everything. The detective never expected that one simple introduction would eventually gain him an invaluable colleague, best friend, lover, and eventually husband.

Now, here they were, standing outside a delivery room, anxiously awaiting the new arrival to their family. Sherlock was pacing nervously, still not sure if having a child was the right decision. What kind of father would he be? He looked over to his partner who was seated and smiling with anticipation, checking his watch for the umpteenth time. Just then, a nurse came out, cradling something small wrapped in a blue blanket. Sherlock and John approached them slowly.

"Would you like to meet your son?" The nurse asked kindly. Sherlock gave a frightened look to John who nodded supportively and motioned for Sherlock to hold the little bundle. The nurse eased the child into his arms and coached him on the proper technique. The detective locked eyes with the beautiful baby boy, unable to look away.

"John…it's…he's…" Sherlock stuttered, his massive vocabulary failing him. John just smiled wider at his partner's rare speechlessness.

"Yes, Sherlock. It's a baby," John replied, putting an arm around his husband. "Our baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too OOC, this idea just wouldn't leave me alone :P Btw, I realize that a real nurse probably would have brought the men inside instead of bringing the baby out, but I didn't want to get into the whole surrogate thing and I just liked it better this way :)


	3. Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to avoid confusion, these drabbles aren't in any way chronological, I write them as they come to me in random order :)

Tonight was the night. He and Sherlock were going to a fancy party at the Holmes manor. It had taken a lot of convincing, but eventually Sherlock had reluctantly agreed.

The doctor examined himself in the mirror. He had on a charcoal grey suit and matched it with a dark blue dress shirt- something that he thought went well with the colour of his eyes and hair.

 _Not too shabby, Watson._ John thought to himself with a little smirk.

Leaving the mirror, he headed to the living room where his boyfriend was waiting. Upon seeing him, John's breath caught.

Sherlock looked impeccable. He wore his black suit and deep purple shirt, looking extremely put together, as always. His hair fell perfectly against his face, the dark chocolate curls in sharp contrast to the milky white skin. John noticed Sherlock's eyes examining him appreciatively, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Very handsome, Dr. Watson." Sherlock said. John blushed.

"Not as good as you though." He replied. Sherlock tilted his head to the side.

"Hmm…No." Sherlock said. However, just as John was about to call him a git, Sherlock strode over and stole the words right out of John's mouth with a kiss. When they broke apart, Sherlock's lips whispered in his ear.

"You, my dearest John, look  _much_  better."


	4. Ballroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of my last drabble, "Better" :)

John gasped as the cab pulled up to a lavish, enormous mansion. He knew that the Holmes family was well off, but this went far beyond his expectations. Mere moments after walking through the front door, they were greeted by a beautiful older woman wearing a flowing red gown, her dark gray hair pulled up into a loose bun.

"Sherlock!" she said delightedly, embracing him. He hugged her back genuinely.

"Hello, mummy." he replied. The woman then turned to John with a radiant smile.

"And who's your handsome friend?" she asked.

"My boyfriend." Sherlock said. John blushed slightly and stepped forward to introduce himself.

"John Watson. It's lovely to finally meet you, Mrs. Holmes." he said, reaching out his hand for her to shake. However, she pulled him into a hug instead. John chuckled and hugged her back.

"Please, call me Vera." she said releasing him. "Well, I'd love to get more acquainted, but I do have other guests to attend to. We must talk later!"

As Vera Holmes walked away, Sherlock turned to his partner and bowed slightly, offering John his hand.

"John, would you do me the profound honour of accompanying me to the dance floor?"

John laughed and accepted. The smile didn't leave his face the entire time that his love was elegantly sweeping him around the ballroom.


	5. Bruise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more pre-slash :)

Anyone would tell you that John Watson had the patience of a saint, considering the man he lived with. However, every man has his breaking point.

"You are nothing but a freak, a psychotic  _freak._  Everyone hates you. God knows what you must have done to keep your little  _pet_  around." Anderson said.

John bristled at being referred to as Sherlock's "pet". He would have let the comment slide, had it not been for what he saw on Sherlock's face.

Many people who knew Sherlock assumed that he was emotionless, cold, but they never took the time to really  _know_ him. However, John was his best friend, so he recognized that Sherlock had emotions, but kept them hidden with walls blocking them. Although, every once a while, a small crack would appear in the wall.

Sherlock winced slightly at Anderson's words. Anyone else would have missed it, but John wasn't anyone. That was what made him walk right up to Anderson and punch him square in the face.

"I'm his friend because I want to be, but a man of your microscopic intellect wouldn't understand." he said, looking down at Anderson. He stalked away, a very surprised Sherlock beside him. As angry as John was, he chuckled as Sherlock spoke beside him.

"I hope that leaves one hell of a bruise."


	6. Back

"Oh, you again." John said with a glance towards his visitor, proceeding to make himself comfortable in his chair.

Sherlock was shocked. His return from the dead wasn't what he expected. He expected a punch, tears, yelling, but there was none of that. It was like Sherlock's absence hadn't affected John at all. Sherlock knew it was selfish, but he felt a bit hurt. He made his way toward John.

"John? I'm back." he said, feeling the need to clarify. John looked up.

"Well, of course you are. You always come back 'round. Although, I must admit, you look shabbier than usual." he said.

Sherlock didn't understand. He gently laid a hand on John's arm. John jumped out of his chair, his face horrified. He turned back to Sherlock.

"How can you touch me?! You're a figment of my imagination!" John cried. Sherlock's eyes widened in realization.

"John, I'm real." he said sincerely. John kept looking at him while inching his way towards him. Sherlock didn't move. John reached out his hand and touched Sherlock's cheek. John smiled as silent tears ran down his face.

"You're… real?" he asked quietly. Sherlock smiled, eyes watery, and nodded. John suddenly engulfed him in a fierce hug, which Sherlock returned.

"I knew you'd come back." John whispered.

"For you, John, I'll always come back."


	7. Buried

Sherlock let out a growl of frustration. Whenever he tried to concentrate on something, thoughts of a certain ex-army doctor would always stubbornly remain. He had tried many times to slam the door to the room labeled "John" in his mind palace, but he could never properly manage it. It was then that he made up his mind.

He was going to tell John how he felt.

Sherlock wasn't one for sentimentality; he would get straight to the point. Sherlock started to pace as he figured things out. He quickly lost track of time, immersed in his own thoughts. So immersed in fact, that he missed a text from John.

_Going out with Mary, don't wait up. –JW_

By the time Sherlock had put together what he would say it was very late. Just as he began to wonder where John was he was shocked as the man in question came tumbling through the door, a woman firmly attached to his lips. They made their way into the room, Sherlock frozen to the spot. John spotted him and broke away from the woman, grinning.

"We'll just be upstairs." he said. The woman giggled and they left.

That was when Sherlock made another decision. He would keep his ridiculous, clearly unreciprocated emotions where they ought to be, deep inside his heart, buried.


	8. Become

"Do you, John Hamish Watson, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Sherlock Holmes, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"Obviously."

It was the day of Sherlock and John's wedding. The event was nothing big, just a small gathering between friends. After the ceremony, everyone gathered at Angelo's for the reception. It was time for the best man's speech. Lestrade took a deep breath and stood up.

"So… this is it, huh? We all saw it coming of course, even before these two did." he said, gesturing toward the smiling couple.

"It's been amazing watching you guys grow closer over the years, the bond between you growing stronger every day. You've both been through so much and you've stuck together through it all. John, I told you once that Sherlock was a great man and that one day, if we were very lucky, he might even be a good one. Well, you've helped him achieve that and so much more. I wish you two every happiness and Sherlock? I'm proud of the man you've become."


	9. Book

"Father! Father! Father!"

Sherlock was shaken awake by little hands tugging at his arm. He prepared to let John handle it, before remembering that John had the night shift tonight.

"What is it, Hamish?" Sherlock asked. He turned to the five-year-old boy and noticed tears running down his cheeks. Immediately concerned, Sherlock sat up, throwing his feet over the bed, and set the boy on his lap. Hamish hugged his father as he cried quietly.

"What's wrong?" Sherlock asked.

"I h-had a n-nightmare." Hamish said, his voice punctuated with small hiccupping sobs. "You and D-Daddy were chasing the b-bad guys and- and- and-" Hamish let out a cry of despair. Sherlock tried his best to soothe the distressed boy, quickly deducing how the dream must have ended.

"Shh, everything's all right now. You know it wasn't real. What did I tell you about nightmares?"

"A n-nightmare is a d-dream occurring during REM sleep that results in f-feelings of strong terror, fear, distress or ex-extreme anxiety." Hamish quoted.

"Yes, very good. It's a natural process; it can't hurt you." Sherlock said sincerely, wiping away the little boy's tears. Hamish gave him a small smile. Sherlock returned it and stood up, carrying Hamish back to his bedroom.

"Would you like a story?" Sherlock asked. Hamish nodded. "Alright then, let's pick out a book."


	10. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after a crazy long break from doing these, I thought I'd give one a shot! Hope you enjoy and sorry for the little bit of angst :P

Hamish Watson-Holmes had always been a quiet boy. It’s not that he was particularly shy or anti-social, he just enjoyed observing more than interacting. However, his parents could always tell the difference between his usual quiet, and when he was quiet for a reason.

“Hamish? Everything okay?” John asked during dinner one night, noticing that Hamish had barely touched his food. Hamish ate like a bird usually, but it was very rare for him not to eat anything at all. Hamish shrugged, a typical reaction for a boy of fifteen.

“Who is she?” Sherlock asked.

“Father! You promised never to deduce me!” Hamish cried indignantly.

“And I keep that promise under normal circumstances, but something – or rather, someone – is clearly bothering you,” Sherlock replied, concern in his eyes. Hamish sighed.

“I asked out a girl today. I’d never really talked to her, but she’s beautiful and not a complete moron like the rest of them. She said… that she’d never date a freak like me.”

Sherlock winced at the word he’d been taunted with his entire life. And now it was being directed at his son.

As John spoke comforting words and sound advice, Sherlock couldn’t help but think about how he could protect his son from this criminal or that…

But he couldn’t save him from getting his heart broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea that as Hamish got older, Sherlock would try not to deduce him so he could have some privacy (sort of got that idea from Lie To Me if any of you have seen that). Thanks for reading and feedback is very much appreciated :)


	11. Boring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while I was bored in class, I'm such a good student lol XD It started out as 321 words and it sucked to cut it down, but I still like how it turned out and I hope you do too! :)
> 
> Also, I apologize if any of you are still waiting for Chapter 4 of And Death Shall Have No Dominion, I'm working on it I swear, bear with me <3

No one was shocked when Sherlock and John got together. Which is understandable, considering most of them thought it was already happening, and the rest thought it would happen eventually. However, contrary to popular belief, it was nothing spectacular that brought them together. It wasn’t one big singular event, but rather a chain of small events leading up to an inevitable conclusion.

There was, of course, the “after case” events, the tension-filled looks while the adrenaline still pumped through their veins. Gazes fell to parted lips and in a moment of daring, a thought of “Should I…?” would flit across their minds, but the moment always ended, the spell always broken.

But what mostly made Sherlock and John Sherlock-and-John, were the little intimate moments they shared on a daily basis in the comfort of 221B; the countless cups of tea made, the (albeit reluctant) organization of experiments, the casual touches that lasted a few seconds too long. And, the evenings where they relaxed on the couch, John sitting and watching TV, Sherlock lying down reading with his head in John’s lap.

It happened on one of those evenings. Their eyes locked and held. Their faces inched toward each other, lips finally connecting.

And that’s it. The whole story. Two halves of a whole meeting in the middle.

Simple, but never boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and feedback is most definitely appreciated :D


	12. Bees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really stop writing these in class XD

There was a period in John’s life when all he wanted was for time to move quicker. Minutes seemed like hours, alone in his bedsit.

Then, after he met a certain mad genius, there never seemed to be _enough_ time. With the constant cases, experiments, and all other manner of excitement in 221B, the days seemed to slip through John’s fingers.

Then the weeks, the months, the years, the _decades_ , and John still hadn’t figured out how to slow the punishing tide of time.

Although, he doubted there’d ever be a sufficient amount of time that he could spend with his partner, friend, lover, husband, Sherlock Holmes.

Even after much of the excitement had died down now that they were (mostly) retired in Sussex, John still couldn’t get enough of this fantastic, maddening life with this fantastic, maddening man.

Much of their life remained unchanged, however. They still had their “domestics”, Sherlock still experimented (usually the cause of said “domestics”), John still pecked away at his blog.

The only real addition to their life was the bees.

John had no issue with Sherlock’s fascination; anything to keep Sherlock’s chaotic boredom at bay, after all.

It all made for an interesting life, but John was determined to make the most of his time left with his husband and, oddly enough, his bees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and feedback is, as always, appreciated :)


	13. Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Hamish can't be well-behaved ALL the time, he's the son of Sherlock Holmes after all ;)

This was a nightmare. An absolute, undeniable _nightmare_. Sherlock wondered what he could have done to deserve this. Of course, there had been that incident with the rooftop and the whole suicide… thing… but surely John had gotten over that by now, hadn’t he? After all, that was _so_ 2012\. And sure, there was the _occasional_ head in the-

“Father, it’s too hot!” came a little four-year-old voice, bordering on a whine.

“Hamish, by the time you quit fussing and actually get in the bath, it will be the perfect temperature,” Sherlock replied, wincing slightly at how much he sounded like his mother.

The little naked boy pouted at him before turning away and sitting on the floor with his arms crossed. Sherlock sat back against the toilet, spent. It was time to call in reinforcements.

“ _John!_ Your son requires your assistance!”

“Why is it that _our_ son always turns into _my_ son when he’s acting up?” John said upon entering the bathroom.

“He learns that from you, you know,” John added, gesturing to the sulking boy. Sherlock rolled his eyes in response and the two got to work.

And that is the story of how it took the combined forces of a consulting detective, an army doctor, and a yellow rubber duck to successfully get a four-year-old in the bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was tough to cut this down from its original 281 to 221, but there ya have it! Hope you enjoyed this random piece of parent!lock fluff :D Feedback is, as always, extremely appreciated :)


	14. Bake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-slash I guess? Could go either way, I suppose :) Enjoy!

John looks at the clock on the wall before glancing down at his watch, as if consulting a different source will somehow change the result. He is convinced that all the hypochondriacs in London decided to make an appointment, just to torment him.

 _Happy birthday to me,_ he thinks bitterly.

Later, when he opens the door of 221B, a horrific burning smell fills his nose. He heads towards the kitchen.

“Sherlock Holmes if you broke our oven again I swear to _God_ -” John begins, before being stunned into silence.

“Baking was not the exact science I had anticipated,” Sherlock says sulkily, standing beside a blackened and burnt cake.

“Why are you baking?” John asks, wondering if he’s entered an alternate universe.

“There is an explanation for that if you’ll give me a moment,” Sherlock replies before rifling through a nearby drawer.

He emerges with a tea candle and a lighter. He lights the candle and places it in the center of the cake.

“Happy birthday, John.”

“I- I thought you didn’t believe in this sort of thing,” John flounders.

“I don’t. However, you seem to have the annoying habit of being the one exception to my rules.”

John chuckles fondly, deciding that _this_ is the best present he could have possibly received: the mental image of Sherlock Holmes trying to _bake_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS ORIGINALLY OVER 400 WORDS OMG! It was so hard to edit down haha :P But I hope you enjoyed it! Written during class, once again exemplifying how good of a student I am (not lol). Please leave your thoughts down in the comments below <3


	15. Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random pre-slash drabble written in the early hours of the morning :) Hope it's okay, haven't done one in a while. Enjoy!

John Watson knew he came second. To the thrill of the chase, to the connecting of clues, to the brilliancy of deduction. To the work.

And he was fine with it. Really he was. He was content to follow the lanky detective’s lead. At first, John thought that maybe it was some kind of absurd Stockholm Syndrome ( _ha more like Stockholmes Syndrome,_ John mentally joked). As time progressed, however, John realized he genuinely enjoyed it. Granted, he didn’t enjoy _every_ aspect of life with Sherlock (he could do without the thumbs in the crisper, for example), but on the whole, John liked having a purpose. He liked being needed.

One might argue that Sherlock Holmes didn’t need anybody, that he was the exception to “no man is an island”. This assumption, according to John, would be wrong. John was a moral compass, a doctor, a friend, and – on occasion – a stand-in for the skull. Sherlock might not need John in a typical capacity, but he needed him nonetheless.

John also knew to be careful. Sherlock Holmes was a frenzied whirlwind of mania and intellect, making it easy to lose yourself in the chaos. John knew he was needed, but he was _not_ a doormat, and he made damn sure that Sherlock knew the difference.

In short, it was all about balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know if you did <3
> 
> P.S. If you happen to be waiting for Chapter 11 of And Death Shall Have No Dominion, IT'S COMING I PROMISE!! So sorry for the wait, my last exam is tomorrow and then I'm free for the summer! :)


	16. Bachelor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again! Wanted to do some writing but was too lazy to work on my bigger projects :P Here's some good ol' John Watson angst for you instead!
> 
> ~~~WARNING: S4 SPOILERS~~~

John used to wonder how “single” turns to “bachelor”.

It took him a while to admit that it was an unfortunate factor of age, that “single” had connotations of being young and carefree, whereas “bachelor” denoted of “past the prime”. He remembers when he first read that term associated with himself in the newspaper: “Bachelor John Watson”. He’d read it a few times, pointed his finger accusingly at it, as if he could somehow intimidate the ink.

Then it seemed that before he could even get himself properly worked up about it, he met Mary Morstan. And just like that, the title no longer applied to him. Suddenly it was “Boyfriend John Watson”, “Fiance”, “Husband”, “Father”. He flit between the labels proudly. Even through the constant deceit, he never denounced his titles.

Now, he sits in their- in _his_ flat, thinking. The rooms aren’t dirty, but they’re the bare minimum of clean. The curtains are only open halfway when they should be spread wide on this sunny day. He sits too-straight on the couch, watching his daughter lying before him on the floor, burbling happily on her play mat. He should be present in this moment, but one dark thought won’t let him alone…

That once you become “Widower John Watson”, you wish you could go back to being a bachelor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry John :( 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it :)


	17. Bell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this at work lol A+++ employee xD Enjoy a little baby fluff :) 
> 
> **Also s4 spoilers!**

Sherlock Holmes was, as one might assume, very inexperienced when it came to babies. When John had first posed the question of moving back in – and really it wasn’t a question in Sherlock’s mind – Sherlock had said yes immediately, without giving much thought to Rosamund.

He had met her, of course. Interacted with her for a few moments at a time until her dribbling and nonsensical babble proved boring. Held her until she started to cry, upon which she would promptly be returned. He didn’t dislike her, but sometimes he simply forgot about her.

But now that she lived with them, everything was different. It was impossible _not_ to be aware of her. Bottles next to beakers, toys strewn about amidst crime scene photos, diapers where lab equipment used to be. John had also become much stricter about experiments, which was terribly dull.

But there were times when little Rose baffled Sherlock in the best of ways. How effortlessly she could unlock John’s softest side. How listening to her inane babble could somehow help Sherlock crack the case. How someone so small could so easily take up permanent residence in Sherlock’s mind palace.

He considered all this, hands steepled under his chin as was his custom, while the baby’s laughter echoed down the hall like the tinkling of the sweetest bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request some 221Bs you'd like to see! :D


End file.
